Bunny Rabbit Pajamas
by The Soap
Summary: Souta's been dragged into the feudal era. Sesshoumaru is being manipulated by fate. Inuyasha tries to puzzle out Kikyou. Kagome is wearing embarrassing pajamas. Naraku's being evil again. A rewrite.


**Bunny Rabbit Pajamas. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi.

**CHAPTER ONE | GINJIRO**

Slender fingers caressed the curved back of a delicately engraved brush. _Voluptious_, Ginjirou thought. Lavender and peppermint and sour body oils filled his nose. He held the back to the flame; the blue and white enamel landscape was perfectly detailed. There was a small gold plaque at the bottom of the scene, with neat, evenly spaced letters.

In the flickering light, his olive-tinted eyes drank in the beautiful object as he read the inscription.

"To Kagome, From Souta." He curled his beautiful lips; a terrible half-smile blossomed. "How nice, a gift."

"Ginjiro," another voice said quietly. "can you use this?"

Ginjiro hesitated, relishing the smooth hair under his fingers. He plucked a few strands out and wrapped them so tightly around his index finger that it started to turn blue. Those olive eyes, green like snake skin, flickered in the light of the fire. He glanced up at the silver figure's ominous baboon mask. "I can mix up some lovely magic with such an exquisite item." He thought he saw the beginnings of a smirk in the shadow of that mask.

Kagome Higurashi let a deep sigh erupt from within her and surrendered the full 110 lbs of herself over to gravity. A groan, originating from a very deep and tired place, surfaced to her lips.

"Kagome, are you well?" Sango's face appeared in the schoolgirl's field of vision. The tiny fox demon Shippo came to Kagome's side.

"Yea, you look beat!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh" said Kagome melodramatically. "I suffer from dog-demon-itis."

"Don't we all." Sango intoned dryly.

"Actually," Kagome said, finding the strength to sit up. "I'm just really glad to be back here in the village. We must have walked 50 miles! My body aches." Kagome was very tired. She felt the very beginnings of a cold, which was horrible timing.

Sango moved closer, taking a good look at the substitute priestess' face. "Kagome, you do look a little pale. Are you feeling sick?"

Kagome put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Huh. Maybe a little. There is something I'm a little worried about, though." She leaned in closer to Sango. "I have to go back home for two weeks this time."

A surprised look passed over Sango's face. "Two weeks! Inuyasha is not going to be happy to hear that."

"I think he's too protective of me sometimes, but it's his fault he gets so upset! I have a life, and exams to study for!" Kagome justified, a little too forcefully.

"I give him two and a half days until he jumps through that well to come get you." Shippo chirped from behind the girls.

Kagome turned around to face the little fox. "I was going to ask you two about that. I really need this time to study, otherwise I am going to fail terribly," Kagome began miserably. "Can you find a way to distract him for these two weeks? Maybe can you lead him on some sort of bogus journey."

Sango looked skeptical. "He doesn't like to leave the village when you're gone. He needs to be in sight of the well at all times!"

"I know, I know." Kagome resigned. "But please try? I'll owe you a favor."

Shippo jumped into her arms. "Don't go! I'll miss you too much!"

"Well, I'll certainly give it my best," Sango said, smiling as she watched Kagome give Shippou a squeeze of love.

/

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called into the dog demon's favorite tree.

Gust of wind, whoosh. He was beside her.

"What?"

"I have to go back."

"So?"

She began firmly. "I'm going back for two weeks this time. I have exams to study for, and lots of things to catch up on! I'm very busy, and I definitely don't want you following me to the other side! You should stay here. I'm sure you can find something to do."

His ears twitched, and his golden eyes narrowed for a second.

"Fine."

"Eh? You're not mad?" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha blushed. "I don't live my life around you, you know."

"What! You don't indeed," she said, scoffing.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Whenever I come back to the past you're always waiting there in the grove next to the well like a little pup waiting for his master!"

"Am not! You're the one always coming back to me for protection."

"Fine, whatever you say, Puppy-Yasha."

"What'd you call me?" He turned to her to find her smiling broadly at him.

"I think I'll miss you for these two weeks. Mostly the furry ears."

Inuyasha looked away. "Do whatever you want." He looked sideways at her over his shoulder then jumped back into the tree.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome called, a little puzzled by his lack of fight.

"Trying to nap, here." He called back.

Hoisting her bag on her shoulder, she walked away, thinking that she might have heard the words "be safe" come from the tree. A small smile painted her lips.

Hard wood. Dark chasm. Well jump.

/

When Kagome's scent disappeared from the well, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree quickly and started east, towards the rocky Flame Thrower's Ridge.

Kikyou. She was near. That sick smell, like an orchid on the brink of death. Slightly rotten, overripe. It simultaneously appalled and attracted him. Kagome was different. Her smell was more akin to a budding flower. It was honest, pure. He didn't feel right touching her. He had done so much wrong in his life. How could he corrupt such a beautiful thing?

The sky was threatening rain, a large storm, if his nose was serving him right. He quickened his pace.

It had been difficult for him to play off Kagome's departure. He felt impossibly jealous of her modern-era life, with its "homework" and "exams." He didn't see why such simple schooling was more important than finding the Shikon no Tama. Normally he would have thrown a more convincing fit, but Kikyou's smell was maddening him. He knew he was strong, but as far as this matter went, he was at the dead priestess' mercy.

He slipped by the huts in the village swiftly. He could sense his travel companions nearby, but he altered his course to make a wide arc around them. He lurched into the growing dark, following Kikyou's sick sweetness like a fly to putrid fruit.

One long cheerful greeting from her brother and mother, one awkward session in which her grandfather tried to force strange talismans upon her, one change of clothes, and one bath later, Kagome let gravity take over again and flopped on her bed.

The softness of her futon always managed to startle her after spending cool nights outside in the Sengoku Jidai. She turned over, reaching for her pillow and accidentally grabbing her cat's fat behind instead.

"Buyo Buyo!" She exclaimed. "Squishy Squishy, come here, why don't you be my pillow instead!"

The cat gave her a look that she assumed was the feline version of incredulous and annoyed all tied up in one before it removed itself from the bed.

Without distractions, Kagome sat up and gazed disdainfully at her books. "I really _am _feeling a bit sick today," she reasoned to no one, "I shouldn't exert myself too much by cracking the books quite yet, right?"

She leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Images of the feudal era played in front of her. Her thoughts turned to a single pair of golden eyes, hot like fire, always burning with anger, or excitement, or maybe love. She couldn't understand Inuyasha, and often wondered what drove his desire to become a full demon. Come to think of it, they never discussed that anymore. What would he be like as a full demon? Wild, she concluded. A wild dog, fickle and ruthless.

Strangely, as her thoughts wound away into sleep, she dreamed of Kikyou aglow in violet light.

/

Shippou perked up his adorable little ears under Sango's petting.

"Ahhhhh Sango that hits the spot."

She wacked him gently. "Don't say things that sound like they could come out of a certain Monk's mouth."

"Eww," he half giggled and snapped his tail.

He rolled up and looked at her, adopting a serious tone. " Hey Sango. How do you think we should divert Inuyasha? "

Sango ran a finger along her eyebrow, stopping to massage her temples. "I have been thinking about this, Shippou. This is a difficult task Kagome has put upon us."

"We could hide the stash of instant ramen that Kagome left him," Shippou suggested.

"With his nose? Even better than yours. He would find it right away," she countered. "Hmm. What about making up a tale about a nearby village with a demon infestation? I mean, we could walk a day in any direction and probably find any old village with a common demon problem."

Shippou laughed. "Without Kagome acting as moral compass, do you think he's really gonna give a rat's ass about some village?"

Sango wacked him on the head again. "Little kitsune shouldn't use such harsh language."

Shippou rubbed his lumpy noggin, about to propose another idea, when Miroku burst into the tent, grabbing his miasma-inhabited hand. His stormy eyes were serious, intent.

One word from the monk was uttered, but it was all they needed to hear. "Naraku"

/

Kagome awoke to the sound of stirring in the hallway outside her bedroom. Alarmed, and used to being on her guard 24-7 thanks to her dangerous life on the other side of the well, she was out of bed and at the door faster than a normal 16 year old girl. She peeked into the hall. She saw the outline of a figure halfway down the stairs, short with touseled hair and gentle sloping shoulders. It looked like her brother, Souta.

"Souta-kun?" She called softly down the hall.

He did not turn.

She followed him outside on to the pavilion.

"Souta!" The harsh whisper did not seem to get his attention. He trudged on, heading away from his warm bed.

"Hey!" She said a bit louder. Where was he going? What was wrong with him? Was he sleepwalking?

She ran to catch up to him inside the dark well house and saw that he was no longer there.

The well?! Had he jumped down there?

"You good for nothing well!" She exclaimed, running to the side. "Letting people in and out as you please!? Don't you have any sense?!" She launched herself down the dark chasm and felt the nauseating lurch that propelled her backwards in time.

Wet ground met her feet. Flashes of light permeated her vision as she felt around in the pitch black. Having groped around in such darkness before, was skilled at finding the vine ladder with her fingertips. It was raining here in the Sengoku Jidai, but Kagome was so cold with fear that she hardly seemed to notice.

A soaked head of raven hair appeared at the crest of the well a few minutes later, sticking to a face that was beginning to look frantic.

"Souta!" She called, and tried to listen to an answer over the din of the falling rain.

"Inuyasha?" She called, breaking into a run towards the village. "Sango! Shippou? Miro-" A glimpse of silver fur and a sudden blow on her left shoulder made her bank hard to the left, losing her command over gravity for the third time that day.

A few seconds of mud later, Kagome regained her equilibrium and whirled around to face the man with the baboon pelt.

"Naraku," she rasped, feeling the dread creep into her face.

The baboon man stood calmly at the edge of the clearing.

Kagome was barely able to see through the rain. It was definitely Naraku, she could feel his evil miasma all around her. But there was someone with him, a small figure. Surely it could not be...

"SOUTA!" She screamed, lurching towards the pair.

Naraku retreated into the woods, and she followed desperately. The falling rain amplified his laughter all around her.

"No! SOUTA!" She screamed, scrambling through brush and mud and puddles and sticks to reach them. Her heart was pounding; her lungs screamed. Her feet felt raw and bloody, and her eyes were stinging from the rain. Where was everybody? Where was Inuyasha!?

All she saw was red blood vessels pounding on the corners of her vision, and Naraku gliding backwards impossibly fast, too fast for her.

There was a sudden and alarming sense of free fall, as if she were in a dream and the floor dropped out beneath her suddenly.

Slippery leaves. Twigs tearing at skin, The swift impact of Blackness.

End Chapter One

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this rewrite of BuRP. I worked on this when I was much younger but the story has stuck with me through the years. I'm a little bit better as a writer now than I was as a teenager. I also drink more, which is the best attribute of most writers. I'm still working on my writing skills, so please bear with me. Also, this is a Sess / Kag pairing, because they have always been my favorite.

CURRENTLY LISTENING : La Sera - I Can't Keep You in My Mind.


End file.
